Sebchel Daddy's Princess
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: A cute one shot of SmytheBerry and a baby. Note: Please do not use image of book cover image. The baby on the cover image is my own daughter. So image is copyrighted.


A/N: In honor of Grant Gustin's 25th birthday, I thought this would be a cute one shot of SmytheBerry as parents. The baby on the cover is actually my own daughter when she was a baby. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs used.

Note: Please do not use image of book cover image. The ban in cover image is my own daughter. So image is copyrighted.

Happy Birthday Grant Gustin!

Sebastian Smythe never imagined that he could be this happy. Who would've expected Sebastian Smythe, the asshole of Dalton Academy, and the Resident Diva of McKinley High, Rachel Berry would end up together in love and expecting their first child. He will be honest he is freaked out to be a dad, but he couldn't imagine anyone else he would raise a family with.

Sebastian was relaxing with Rachel in their loft in New York. She was due any day, and they decided they wanted to know the gender...a baby girl. Daddy's Princess. He is so excited and has an application ready guy who asked to date his daughter. His daughter would have her mother's eyes, lips, talents, and dad's Witt and charm. She would get the most kickass lullabies and a line of uncles ready to protect her.

Sebastian went to the stereo and started the music. It was an old Van Halen song, "Dance the Night Away". Rachel's hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Dance The Night Away"

(Sebastian)

Have you seen her?  
>So fine and pretty. Fooled me with her style and ease.<br>And I feel her from across the room.  
>Yes, it's love in the third degree.<br>Ooh, baby, baby.  
>Won'tcha turn your head my way?<br>Ooh, baby, baby.  
>Come on, take a chance.<br>You're old enough to dance the night away.  
>Oh, come on, baby, dance the night away.<br>A live wire.  
>Barely a beginner, but just watch that lady go.<br>She's on fire, 'cause dancing gets her higher than anything else she knows.  
>Ooh, baby, baby.<br>Won'tcha turn your head my way?  
>Ooh, baby, baby.<br>Well, don't skip romance, 'cause you're old enough to dance the night away.  
>Oh, come on, baby, dance the night away.<br>Dance the night away.  
>Dance, dance, dance the night away.<br>[Repeat and fade]

Sebastian: Someday this will be me and our daughter having Daddy-Daughter moments.

Rachel: She's going to be the luckiest little girl ever. As long as you don't forget mommy.

Sebastian: I would never forget my Queen. Soon our Princess will join us, and... *drops to one knee * I more then for us to be a family. Rachel Berry will you marry me?

Rachel began crying. "Yes! Yes! Yes! And OMG Seb!" *Rachel cried out grabbing her tummy in pain.*

Sebastian: Baby what happened?! What's wrong?

Rachel: Hospital! Now! Its time!

And on the way to the hospital they go!

Hours later, Sebastian walked into his fiancée's too and saw her sleeping. Their beautiful baby girl, Lea Marie Smythe, was sleeping in her incubator next to her mommy. She was beautiful and already had daddy wrapped her tiny fingers. She was tiny 6lbs 7oz 20'. He picked her up and softly whispered,

Sebastian: Hi princess, I'm your daddy. I thought we could talk and know each other while mommy is sleeping. We both love you with all of our hearts, and will protect you always. No dating til you're 50 years old.

His daughter opened her tiny eyes, cooing, and he started to slowly dance with his baby girl.

"In My Arms" (A/N: By Mark Wills)

(Sebastian)  
>"Three a. m. on the clock<br>Lullaby, music box  
>Oh, baby please don't cry<br>Let's let mama sleep tonight  
>You've only been home one day<br>You don't even know your name  
>Tiny hand on my cheek<br>You're a miracle to me  
>In the still ness of the night<br>Cradled in this rocking chair  
>I hold all my hopes and dreams,<br>Every single answered prayer

In my arms  
>Wish I could hold you forever<br>In my arms  
>I will give you shelter<br>Still I know I can't always be there  
>To protect you from this great big old world<br>But I swear this much is true  
>There'll always be a place for you... in my arms<p>

As I watch you take each breath  
>Oh, it scares me to death<br>To know you're counting on me  
>To be the daddy that you need<br>Wounded knees, broken hearts  
>Learning how to drive a car<br>When it's time for your first date  
>Will I know just what to say<br>And when you find that one true love  
>I'll put on my best smile<br>And I'll try to hide my tears  
>As I walk you down the aisle<p>

In my arms  
>Wish I could hold you forever<br>In my arms  
>I will give you shelter<br>Still I know I can't always be there  
>To protect you from this great big old world<br>But I swear this much is true  
>There'll always be a place for you... in my arms<p>

*Sebastian sits on bed Rachel with their daughter in his arms*

Oh, this promise I will keep  
>As you finally fall asleep... in my arms"<p>

Rachel: Already Daddy's princess. She has you wrapped around your heart already.

Sebastian: You both do. My girls. I love you both forever. *kissing Serenity's tiny head* and *deeply kissing Rachel *

Rachel: We love you more, Daddy.

Sebastian: My life. My daughter. My wifey. True love. Til my dying day.

Rachel: You're one lucky girl, Serenity...

The End

A/N: Hope you liked the one shot. Serenity Marie is actually my daughter's name and her photo on cover image. Read & Review.


End file.
